


渡 1

by coeurtendre



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22864021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coeurtendre/pseuds/coeurtendre
Summary: Ton souvenir en moi luit comme un ostensoir!
Kudos: 1





	渡 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ton souvenir en moi luit comme un ostensoir!

你在我记忆中闪闪发光。

——波德莱尔《黄昏的和谐》

Chapter 1.

我有一个对我很好的主人。他叫张颜齐，是个明星。

上次他去拍杂志，杂志那边要他写他和我的故事。后来杂志出刊了，我也凑热闹去看。

有件事忘了说。我是只很与众不同的猫，我识字，对繁体字尤其熟悉（所以我读张颜齐写的笔记感到特别顺畅）。我也听得懂人们说话。但我还是认为自己是猫，因为据我观察，我的习性和猫完全一样。总之，我看得懂杂志。因此我对杂志上以我的口吻叙述的内容感到非常不满——我可从来不会溜进厨房！那满是蛋糊了的味道的厨房有什么可进的啊，我只庆幸张颜齐的卧室离厨房有两层楼高那么远。

不过，我认为写点东西给张颜齐是个很好的建议。

我决定写我和张颜齐的故事。悄悄地。

等我临死了再拿给张颜齐一个人看。

《二十七加七》

by: 二十七（猫）

人总是在故事开始之后才模糊意识到缘起何处。他们溯及往事，常用“际遇”一词概而括之。

这等道理放之猫界也是一样。

（一）

我叫二十七。我在见到张颜齐的第一天挥了他一爪子，让他在行程里填上了一条“去医院”。我和他算是不打不相识。

自我有意识来，我就很害怕人类，除了薄海。薄海是我的前主人。我第一次睁眼看到的就是他。他给我起名二十七，说这是因为他在二十七号捡到我的。

薄海对我很好，很尊重我。可是他看我的时候总是悲伤的模样。我想可能是我身体很弱的原因。他说我的生日是六月七号。算一算那天我应该刚好一个半月大了，薄海出了门。他几乎每日都守着我，因此我对他的外出印象深刻。我还记得他回来后神情有些轻松，又有点怅然。我不明白发生了什么。晚上他喂我吃完猫粮之后捧着我说，二十七，你有命里有缘的人。我送你去找他吧。

我不知所措，也很害怕。我不知道等着我的是什么。

那个薄海跟我说的有缘人就是张颜齐。

（二）

我说过，我很害怕人类。这一点连我自己也费解。我对人类这种生物仿佛有一种天然的恐惧。只要一想到“人类”两个字，我就会蜷起来。但是我知道柔弱只能在爱我的人面前展现的道理。所以看到我的人类总是觉得我趾高气昂的，即便在我只有丁点大的时候。

住到张颜齐家的第一周，我们冷战。他怎么喊我都不理。我想让他放弃养我这件事，把我送回薄海家去。他大概很无奈，咕哝了一句：“像个大爷似的，不如叫你七哥。”我嗤笑了一声，发出咕噜噜的声音。不料这个大高个搞错了我的意思，便一直用“七哥”称呼我。这是后话。总之那一周我时常在他回家时用力蹦起来砸衣柜，以此制造声音威慑他。他也有点不知所措的样子，后来除了给我准备食物以外就不出现了。我在放下一半心的同时也发愁我该怎么生活。怎么生活？当然是像猫一样吃了睡，睡了吃。可是我总觉得不大对劲。特别是我还是能认字的猫。

这个问题被迫解决了。那天晚上我照常蹲在衣帽间门边等吃的，突然一阵轰隆隆山崩地裂般的声音。我浑身炸毛缩进了柜子里堆着毛衣的角落。那是我的床，我觉得特别有安全感的地方。

门开了，一个年轻男孩的声音先响起，然后是地上的一片黑影。“颜齐哥，你的猫是在这吗？”我略略抬头，鼓着劲让自己挺胸，看到一群高个子。下一秒我就窜到了张颜齐的脚背上。现在想来我也觉得莫名其妙，但在那一刻，我确实认为他很值得信赖。那些男孩蹲下来围着我叽叽喳喳。“张颜齐，你这猫是公的啊，你给他去势了没？”一个戴着无框眼镜的男孩大声问道。去世（是的当时我就是这么理解的）？什么意思？“啊，还没呢，他才两个月不到点，还小呢。”张颜齐好像有点惊讶的样子。另一个男孩似乎也养过猫，好玩似地说：“夏之光你好残忍哟！”

我那时候还是不大明白。后来我窝在张颜齐怀里的时候似乎听见他说算了不给我去势了，“只要你乖乖的。”

这件事现在想来，我有点后怕。

总之，我和张颜齐的关系突然之间就缓和了。他一直觉得我很害怕别的人和动物，让我住在他的单间里。关于这点其实我很费解。正如我说过的，一般人都认为我很凶。等我和他混熟了，我心里有了点猜测。大约他也曾经色厉内荏过，所以懂得我的恐惧吧。

（三）

我很黏张颜齐。我认为这是我太寂寞了的缘故。

整日里我在二十平米的房间上蹿下跳。张颜齐怕我伤到自己，还特意买了儿童防触电安全塞——拜托，我可不会笨到把爪子往插座里塞。因为无聊我已经熟练学会用爪子翻书页，把张颜齐床头的《人类简史》翻完了。另外还因为想把他书架里的《堂吉诃德》捣鼓出来，被这本厚书砸了头。回家来看到地上摊着的书的张颜齐还骂我捣蛋。哼，这个笨蛋。

我气得很，便故意在他录vlog的时候发出喵喵叫的声音。我猜他知道我是在捣鬼，但他还是每次都会在我叫的时候转头看我有没有什么事。我觉得好玩，也有点在心里喜欢。于是我就着这份欢喜跳到他的道具桌上，借了力往他身上蹦。

然后这个大坏蛋闪了身，眼睁睁看我冲到墙上撞扁了脑袋，笑得掉下椅子。

我这次真的气坏了。

后来他把那段剪掉了。说要保存了自己看。……依旧是那个在我小不点时候就把我放到被子上，趁我盯着镜头振动被子让我飞出去的讨厌鬼。

我伸爪子试图删除无果。

其实我也没有认真地想删除，毕竟我心里还是有点得意的：他还蛮喜欢我的嘛。

今年平安夜他抱着我趁我不注意跟我拍了照片，发到了网上。他的粉丝也都是有趣的人，有画我和他的漫画的，也有分享圣诞夜手绘的。他挑了评论里的几张图存在他惯用的日记软件里。我探头去看，他随口说：“我蛮喜欢这种偶像粉丝的关系的，就是我发了什么，他/她们都会很真诚地回应。而不是……”

而不是什么？我听到他停了下来，就抬头去看他。他歪着头，似乎想要寻找一个合适的词。“虽然这么说不大好，毕竟也确实是一种普遍存在着的偶像粉丝关系。但我确实不大喜欢，假如不管我发什么动态，评论都是‘啊啊啊’，或者‘哥哥好帅’之类的那种情况。那可能会让我感受不到我是特别的‘个体’……”他笑了下，继续说：“我是不是很矫情？我知道如果我这么说的话，我的小猴子们肯定会回复‘就是因为喜欢你这个个体才会啊啊啊的呀’。”我明白他的意思，苦于无法开口说话，便按住他的红色卫衣边，表示我明白。他把我抱起来，正对着微博，刷着评论说：“所以我真的很珍惜我的小猴子们。我想尽力让我们之间的互动保持真诚。”

他在昏黄灯光的笼罩下刷着微博，又切换到微信和家人用重庆话聊天，发送祝福。

房间里很暖和，立体环绕的音响旋转出张颜齐Remix过的圣诞乐。我摸着脖子上那圈槲寄生走了神，很随便地想起来他在七月的时候和粉丝们说用不着花钱给他搬家的事。那次他回应给自己的粉丝的话，似乎出乎意料地在整个追星的粉丝圈子里闹出了很大的动静。他还不大会做那个规范里的完美“偶像”，时常用普通人习以为常的道理去挑战这个行业赖以生存的透明的潜规则。难免头破血流一阵。我觉得他说的很没有错，作为一只猫的我不大能理解那些认为他不应该这样做的人的想法。

那段时间张颜齐闭关训练，早出晚归每日睡不了几个小时，抵抗力下降了。于是我只好一只猫睡在床上。一开始我是不知道他回家来的，后来几天因为他咳嗽，我也总是被吵醒。我习惯在爬上床前用爪子开一盏感音小壁灯。这原本昏沉沉的灯光感受到无法抑制的咳嗽声，慢慢变亮，照出他困倦的脸。那脸在橘调灯光下依然显出苍白的样子。他看起来快要倒下来了。

我忍不住跳下床，走到他跟前。他好像笑了下，伸出手来，又马上缩了回去，掩住口鼻：“抱歉哦，把我们七哥吵醒了啊。我现在感冒来着，就不抱你啦，可不能把你传染了。”然后他把我放到了和他呈对角线的位置，重新给我布置了一个窝。

那次事件发生的时候他发烧近40摄氏度。喉咙发炎有些日子了，已经不大开口说话。但他还是飞去了浙江录制一档节目。那个节目算是他出道之后第一个算得上单打独斗的舞台。他很早就制作完了demo，在房间里循环，默念节奏训练。他到家的时候我已经睡了好久，夜光灯亮了起来，显示凌晨四点。他趴到床上，却翻来覆去很久没有睡着的样子。我撑起眼睛，远远看着他。后来才知道他总觉得自己对粉丝说的话会不会有点情绪化，因为这事一直睡不着。等这事件处理完了，他依旧心情不振。他吃完药缩回被子里，我窝在床尾。手机外放着他前几年写的歌，歌词正转到“缩在被子里也听得到别人说你是傻逼[1]”。他自言自语：我是不是真的一个大傻逼啊？我一个大鹏展翅，摊开来落到他身上。歌词唱到了“注入的四个字提醒我自己”。他动弹起来，直起上半身靠着抱枕在手机上打下了好多字。

既是张颜齐这样的性格和志气，受点委屈总是在所难免的。比如他在期待已久的演唱会前劝自己粉丝不要带灯牌，却引起了一阵纷纷扰扰。他的朋友多来安慰。也有离得近的，比如他曾经的舍友姚琛。他劝，说你何苦，你看看上面，那些个大人物都没能做到的事，我们这些小喽啰顶个啥子用哟。异味厨房的罪魁祸首徐一宁（艺名叫何洛洛的那个，因为张颜齐总叫他徐一宁，我也就叫顺口了）似乎也受到过不少委屈，来找过张颜齐求安慰，聊了一晚的天。也有那些不可控的。譬如经纪团队开放个人资源之后，同事们八仙过海各显神通。毕竟粉丝能够送明星过得只是第一关，往后的关卡还是得依赖背景人脉和金钱。和他的同事们相比，他的外务活动静悄悄地减少，在训练室的时间多了起来。但我总觉得他整日练舞，写歌，买了新的键盘学编曲实在对自己太严苛了。至于那些奔波忙碌之后却无下文的事所带来的负面情绪，在这个行业里也就不值一提。

我眼睛闭上了，快睡着了呀。睡着前一秒，我想他可能永远也学不会做一个“完美偶像”。但我觉得他的粉丝可能也不喜欢他成为那种“完美偶像”吧。

我在心里说。这个平安夜，我的愿望是要我的好朋友张颜齐爱他所爱，自由自在。

（四）

我知道张颜齐有拍杂志的工作。不过每次我都是蹲在他手机前看杂志方发过来的成片，从来不知道这些是怎么拍出来的。

那天张颜齐下班回家，我照常缠住他的手臂，想要抱抱。他问我：七哥，想不想拍杂志？

他问这个问题是认真的。他知道我听得懂普通话。这点我一开始想要隐瞒，但总有露出马脚的时候。我估摸着张颜齐隐约知道了这一点，但他从未露出异色，也一直如常对待我，兼且这些日子下来我也算知道点他的性格，因此越发放肆（奇怪，我好像真的在他面前太过放肆了。完蛋，我的警惕心呢？）。总之，张颜齐是一个奇怪的人。他会尊重我这个在他眼里的动物的想法。

我知道他问我就是认真地想知道我的意见。毕竟这不是第一次。上一次他在我划拉手机目不转睛地看他的采访的时候，他就问我能不能接受我被曝光在网络上，被他的粉丝知道。我没有所谓，就点了头。至于拍杂志，我一直都很好奇他的工作。况且一只猫在房间实在是寂寞，我就激动地抱住他的手腕，睁圆了眼睛，以此表示要！他笑了，把我往上托了托：“你这个小家伙还卖萌。”我心想，他才是卖萌的那一个呢。我巴着他的手腕，不大想放开。

然后我就随他到了这个封闭的小空间。我趴在他的脖子上，伸展了四肢。周围温度很高，他叫我忍一忍，说在摄影棚拍照没有办法。原来这就是摄影棚，大白板和灯泡围着我们，我难受得扭动身体。

我很快对拍杂志失去了兴趣。一起拍杂志的还有四个明星。我们到得早，于是拍完了张颜齐和我的还得一会其他明星一起拍合照。一个工作人员来喊张颜齐去补妆，于是我被放下了。“你别乱跑呀，也别欺负别人！”他对我不放心，因为他常常看到我在大别墅里和他同事的貂吵架。我乖乖地应了，心里很无所谓。拜托是那只貂总是想来和我比划拳头好不好。其实貂也挺寂寞的。既然他有这需求，我总得好心陪他耍耍。于是那天下午在我差点挥了貂一爪子，被张颜齐拎着训话里结束了。

对了，后来他还在微博里评论说我坏话，气得我拍了他一下子。

这样的日子真的是惬意极了，要是能一直这样就好了。

为什么我作为一只大概率会一直这样过日子的猫会发出这样的感叹呢？因为我最近有点不对劲了，我有点控制不了我的身体，一切都有一种失控的感觉。

这本故事集大概就写到这里吧，总算还是记录了一点东西。

希望有能够继续写的一天 (>^ω^<)

* * *

[1] 引自张颜齐歌词。


End file.
